Du Lac Household
The Du Lac Household, known as the Knights of the Lake is a distinguished group of Knights located in the Human World. This is a household that is primarily composed of descendants of Sir Lancelot, the Strongest Knight among the Round Table and Co-Founder of the Chivalric Order. The next head of the household is Lancelot Du Lac. Summary During the era of King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, the Strongest Knight among the Round Table, and Knight of the Lake had started this household in order to give birth to knights who would honor the Code of Chivalry and to protect the members of the Pendragon Household to make up for his mistakes in his past. Through their ancestor, the members of the Du Lac Household have inherited a superhuman prowess, combat aptitude and aura. They have also taken up contracts to fight in different battles for a number of factions in the human world for the right reasons and eventually became known for their military strength; even assisting police forces during some of their cases gaining access to a number of crime scenes. Due to most of their members causing unforeseen destruction to property, they've also become great in carpeting. Soon the family became rich from the contracts they've taken during battles and their carpentering businesses in the Human World. Abilities Members of the Du Lac Household are all renowned for having innate combat aptitude and superhuman prowess capable of fighting against monstrous beings more powerful than humans. Once their most dangerous attribute is their talent when it comes to wielding an assortment of weapons. Their Knights also possess incredible life-force resulting in their higher quality aura compared to other Knights (as shown by both Elaine and Galahad) that can be used to increase their physical prowess and firing off blasts of energy. Three of their member possess attained a unique trait that made Sir Lancelot a feared opponent during wartime known as the War God that can further increase their physical prowess and unlock a far greater aura almost that of a monster. Du Lac Household Sword Techniques Silent Slash: This is an advanced sword technique taught to members among the Du Lac Household. The Silent Slash is a silent and instantaneous slash that Lancelot demonstrated can overcome the superhuman senses and reflexes of Ultimate-Class Devils. This technique relies on the individuals' dexterity combined with the movement of their hands and wrists. Equipment Members of the Du Lac Family mainly an assortment of weapons mainly swords and lances, but their most prized possession is the Holy Sword Arondight, the Ultimate Dragon Slayer that can unleash an enormous holy aura that is trumped only by the Pendragon Families' Caliburn, the Strongest Holy Sword, the Holy King Sword, and Sword in the Stone. Members The known members of the Du Lac Household are Elaine Du Lac the current leader, Galahad Du Lac before his apparent "Death" and former heir, Lancelot Du Lac the current heir, and his fiance, Xenovia Quarta. Elaine Du Lac.jpg|Elaine Du Lac, the current Head of the Du Lac Household 189360.jpg|Galahad Du Lac, the former heir of the Du Lac Household CSR Layfon.jpg|Lancelot Du Lac, the next head of the Du Lac Household Xenovia Quarta Ace.jpg|Xenovia Quarta, Lancelot's fiance Trivia *The surname Du Luc is French for 'of the Lake', so their full names are: **Elaine of the Lake **Galahad of the Lake **Lancelot of the Lake Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Organizations